dairyfreerecipesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Cake Mix Substitute
Description This mix can be substituted for any purchased cake mix. Unlike other homemade cake mix recipes, this one has less fat, so it can be substituted for the purchased cake mix recipes, which often add oil or butter. Equivalent of 1lb (500g) yellow cake mix package Use to make: Yellow Cake from Yellow Cake Mix Substitute White Cake from Yellow Cake Mix Substitute Spice Cake from Yellow Cake Mix Substitute Chocolate Cake from Yellow Cake Mix Substitute Ingredients *250g (2 cups) sifted (enriched) flour *1/2 Tbsp cornstarch *3g (1 tsp) salt *250g (1-1/2 cups) sugar *1 Tbsp double acting baking powder *20g (1 Tbsp) soy oil *1 tsp vanilla extract Directions # In a large bowl, sift the flour, cornflour salt, sugar and baking powder and mix well to blend # Place oil and vanilla in food processor bowl along with 1/2 cups of the flour mixture. Cover and process until mixture is very fine. Make sure that the oil is completely evenly distributed in the flour mixture. If it isn't, your cakes will have uneven texture and each will turn out differently. # Return to bowl with remaining flour mixture and mix well using a wire whisk. # Makes 4 cups (equivalent of 1lb (500g) yellow cake mix package ) # Store in quart glass jar or heavy duty zip lock plastic bags. # Cover tightly and store in the refrigerator for up to a month, or in the freezer for up to 3 months. # Each portion of cake mix will make two 8" cakes or one 13x9" cake. {C}Make sure that you follow the directions for using the mix, including beating times, to the letter. The gluten in the flour has to develop a bit to form the cake's structure. If you use margerine, it needs to be dissolved into the batter for the best texture. ______________________________ Box Directions You Will Need: 1-1/4 cups water, 1/3 cup vegetable oil, 3 eggs. 1. Heat oven to 350 degrees F (any type pan). Grease bottom only of 13 x 9 in. pan or bottom and sides of all other pans (use paper baking cups for cupcakes). 2. Bake cake mix, water, oil and eggs in large bowl on low speed 30 seconds, then on medium speed 2 minutes, scraping bowl occasionally. Pour into pan. 3. Bake as directed below or until toothpick inserted in center comes out clean. Cool 10 minutes before removing from pan. Cool completely before frosting. Baking time (in minutes): 13 x 9 in. 33-38; Two 8 in. rounds 33-38; Two 9 in. rounds 28-33; 24 Cupcakes (2/3 full) 21-26; Bundt 38-43. (Decrease bake time by 2-3 minutes if using dark or nonstick pan). _____________________________ High Altitude (3500-6500 ft): Heat oven to 375 degrees F. Make batter using 1-1/4 cups water, 1 tbsp. flour, 2 tbsp. oil and 3 eggs. Bake time (in minutes): 13 x 9 in. 35-40, 9 in. rounds 27-32, Bundt 45-50. For cupcakes, use paper baking cups. Bake 17-20. Makes 30 cupcakes. ____________________________ No-Cholesterol Recipe: Make batter using 1-1/4 cups water, 1/3 cup vegetable oil and 3/4 cup fat-free cholesterol-free egg product or 5 egg whites. As prepared, one serving provides 250 calories (100 calories from fat), 11g fat (2.5g saturated, 1g trans, 4.5g polyunsaturated, 2.5 monounsaturated) and 0mg cholesterol. Category:Substitute Recipes Category:Cake Recipes